Jar Of Sweets
by navime
Summary: Anything from sweet fluffs giving you cavities to hot skinship making you shudder to ridiculous shorts that will leave you going 'what did I just read' Soriku, Akuroku, Cleon, and any by request.
1. I Love You' is cliched

_Soriku - Hearts -_

"Love you, babe." Axel says sultrily, the sides of his lips curling as he leans in.

_Oohh._ Roxas shivers pleasantly, (and not just from the chilly night) butterflies invading his stomach.

Wait, forget that_._ They were _dragonflies_ -not butterflies- making him feel utterly boneless.

Burying his nose in Roxas's soft blond hair, Axel broke out in a grin, realizing his boyfriend had been using the shampoo he gave him.

Axel stepped back suddenly, cursing about a forgotten essay, and waved while running to his car. Roxas snorted as he watched the car speed away haphazardly, before he opened the door to enter his house.

Spotting the extra pair of shoes near the door way, he realized that Riku must be in with Sora. Roxas immediately shuddered at the thought of what they could be doing in his brother's room.

Roxas's eyebrows furrowed as he was hit with a random thought. Thinking back he had never actually heard the couple give each other an 'I love you' before. That was kinda abnormal_, wasn't it?_ Sora and Riku were just as much in love as he was with Axel, so he _couldn't_ understand what was happening here.

Attempting to end the sudden war in his mind, the boys in question emerged from Sora's bedroom.

"Hi Rox!" Sora grinned with a heavy blush lashed on his cheeks while Riku acknowledged him with a silent nod in his direction.

Roxas murmured a vague greeting back and sat down at the kitchen counter's tall chair, observing carefully as Riku conversed with Sora. Gathering his things to leave, Riku hugged Sora and told him goodbye.

Roxas's frowned again as neither one said the wonderful, yet clichéd 'I Love You'. His curiosity began to poke at him, and unable to keep quiet anymore, he blurted out his question.

"Do you guys ever say 'I love you' to each other?" The blond demanded. The two teenagers simultaneously glanced back at Roxas, surprised.

Sora blinked, and said, "No, we don't, actually."

Roxas gaped at them soundlessly, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that they really _didn't._

"Seriously? _Never_? You're kidding right? Don't you guys love each other?"

"Of _course_ we do!"

The two looked at each other and shared embarrassed, broad smiles.

"Then why don't you say it to each other?" Roxas cried out, exasperated and confused.

"Do we need to say 'I Love You' to each other?" Sora questioned, cocking his head to the side.

"You- I- UGH! I give up!" Roxas exclaimed, completely fed-up with the whole fiasco, and he promptly stormed over to his room angrily, slamming his door shut.

Both of the abandoned boys stared strangely at Roxas's bedroom door.

"Must be his time of month." Riku said sardonically, and Sora laughed.

Leaning over to grab Riku's book from the coffee table, he placed it against the other's chest. Sora kissed Riku full on the lips, grinning.  
"I heart you, Sora."  
"I heart you, too, Riku"

No, they never specifically said ' I Love You', but they had their own special way of saying it.

* * *

A/N: So, this will be a huge, fat collection of drabbles that invade my mind. I realized that putting 100-500 word stories cluttered up my story list, so I took some of my old stuff, edited the shit out of the monstrosities (I am so shamed that I wrote like that, pft), deleted them, and am reposting them into this stories. Now I have all these drabbles and fluffs and randomness in one place and everything's cleaner! :'D Everything from sweet fluffs to give you cavities to hot skinship to make you shudder to ridiculous shorts that will leave you going 'what did I just read?' Enjoy and review!~ OH YEAH, go ahead and request for something(a pairing, a particular kind of scene, a type, smuts, ANYTHING REALLY LOL), I need inspiration. GOGOGOGOGOGOGOO


	2. Badly Timed Love Stares

Thoughts

Sora thoughts

_Riku thoughts_

**Both of their thoughts**

Sora sighed and let his head drop back on his fluffy pillow in his room. He forced himself to stop thinking about Riku for the hundredth time that day.

It ticks me off so much. I never stop thinking about Riku.

Riku cursed as he realized that he had mistakenly written Sora's name instead of his own his essay paper.

_It's incredibly annoying. Sora never leaves my mind._

After school, Sora glanced up from his impossible notes that Riku was tutoring him on to find teal-colored eyes staring straight back at him. Immediately a deep shade of crimson lashed across his cheeks and he quickly looked down at his calculus problem.

When he looks at me I look down, what if he saw my blush?

Riku gazed at Sora's adorable face as he kept his eyes on his worksheet. The spiky brunette head lifted and Riku was met with gorgeous eyes. He watched as Sora's face and his pretty eyes rapidly snapped back to his paper. Was that a blush?

_When I look at him he always looks down. Does he not like me?_

Later, exhausted from sparring with Riku, Sora collapsed on the white sand, spread out, enjoying the warmth that radiated from the bright sun above. Riku sat down next to Sora comfortably, looking at the open blue sea. Sora tilted his head to watch Riku with wonder, admiring his side profile and long eyelashes looking out towards the ocean they had once wanted to travel across together.

I always glance at him when he's not looking. He's awfully handsome. I can't let him find out I look at him! He'd think I'm a weirdo!

A few moments later, Sora gave in to the sleepy heat of the day star and drifted off to sleep on the grainy beach. His chest rose and fell as he breathed softly. This time it was Riku whose head was turned to watch the other's tanned face in slumber.

_I always peer over at him when he's not looking. He's so pretty. It'd be awkward if he discovered I stare at him! He'd think I'm weird!_

Sora smiled as Riku helped him up to lean against him after he fell down, badly scraping his knee on the concrete. The taller male brought him to his house, knowing exactly what to do, wiping his cut clean and bandaging it, patting Sora on the back to help him feel better. Sora watched Riku eyes fluttering when they were worried or concentrated. He watched as his lashes brushed his cheek when he looked down to clean his knee.

I love him. I worship everything about him. He's intelligent, funny, sweet, fantastic, gorgeous.

Riku laughed as Sora did his best as he stayed in bed, sick. Sora took his temperature, attempted to cook, and even pecked his cheek with an unexpected kiss that made him blush. He grinned as Sora cracked jokes and hugged him. The taller teen took in the smell of faint cinnamon and chocolate when Sora did that. He noted the tickle of brunette hair brushing against his cheek.

_I love him. I adore everything about him. He's smart, hilarious, cute, marvelous, stunning._

Both teens sat in their rooms, thinking about each other. How to confess to him? Those words swirled around in their brains like music.

**What do I do? I don't know if he likes me!**

Sora thought of how perfectly amazing and gorgeous Riku was. How he was so clever and wonderful. And felt almost hopeless.

He's outta my league.

Riku took account of Sora's open nature that everyone loved and his determination. How kind and sweet he was. And felt a pit of black despair in his stomach.

_He's out of reach._

But then Sora recalled how he had gone through hell to get Riku back to his side. He loved all the times they were together. He couldn't think of his life without him.

But Riku's everything to me.

Riku then dug up memories of how Sora saved him from darkness. He treasured every moment they had together. Life would be impossible without his light.

_But Sora's the universe to me._

On the beach, Sora tripped on his own feet and plummeted onto Riku.

Haha, sometimes I trip on purpose to fall on him. His body doesn't feel so bad either, ha.

Sitting in Sora's room, Riku had sucessfully triumphed against the brunette in his own video game. As a reward, he casually plucked gum from Sora's back pocket.

_Sometimes I reach into his back pocket saying I want to check his wallet or get gum, but in reality I'm subtly feeling him up, shh._

Sora felt sparks whenever he touched Riku. He felt happiness bubbling in him whenever his best friend smiled at him. And he was the only one that could ever make Sora feel that way.

Anyway to cut it short, I love Riku.

Riku hardly ever showed his emotions around people. But with Sora it was different. He was his real self. His heart beat faster when he thought of Sora, his heart swelled when they were together.

_To put it simple, I love Sora._

The most ridiculous thing was that they loved each other with their _whole beings_, yet keep missing it in their agonizing and pining. When Riku looks at Sora with adoration, Sora doesn't notice, and vice versa. Silly to think, Sora and Riku know what they do for each other, but never think about _why._

**I wonder how he feels about me?**


End file.
